Hellfire/Dialogues
Jones: Welcome back to Grimsborough ! There's a lot of change that's happened while you were away. One of them being we got a new chief. The Chief: So you're the I was told I was receiving? It's a pleasure to meet you! The Chief: But introductions aside, you have a new investigation! And by god I hope you can stomach it! The Chief: I'll leave you to it, but I'll give you one piece of advice: Take a fire extinguisher! Chapter 1 Investigate Lava Pit (Before investigating) Jones: So this is where The Chief sent us? Let's see if there is a body ! (After investigating) Jones: Looks like the Chief was right! We did need a fire extinguisher, how do you handle a body without burning yourself or melting yourself?! Veronica Blade: I know that man! He's Harry Krane! Veronica: But I presume you know him too officers? Jones: Yes we do, but you know him? Jones: wants to ask you some questions! Autopsy the Victim's body Nathan: Cause of death is obvious. He fell approximately 100 feet to his death and burned to death in lava. Jones: Oh dear god! But did you get anything off, of that? Nathan: I'm afraid not as all the clues were melted but I did see some scratches and wounds on his body which look like they were made by martial arts weapons. Nathan: So unless your killer is indestructible then they're carrying wounds, or they have slashed clothes. Ask Veronica Blade what she saw Jones: You said you knew Harry, Miss...? Veronica: Miss Blade. And yes, I did know this man. You see, whilst you were with the PBPD there was a massive amount of prisoners being released and Mr. Krane took advantage of those being released and escaped to here. Jones: Can you describe what you saw though? Veronica: No, but I'm sure you and would. I have said my part, I simply followed Mr. Krane here and the next minute he fell into the lava pit. Veronica: But when you're out in the Lava pits it's a dog eat dog world, you either take or you get taken. And that's what happened to Mr. Krane! He got taken alright, he got taken Straight to Hell! After talking to Veronica: Jones: It's not hard to see why Veronica had no sympathy for Harry. Not after what happened when WE encountered him. Milton Grimmes: , I want a word with you! Find out what Milton Grimmes wants Jones: What is it you want Milton? Milton: I want to tell you something that I think may be useful for the death of Mr. Krane. Milton: As you may know he escaped from prison in 's absence but he's not the only one. We had THREE prisoners escape. Him, Veronica and another man! Jones: Can you give us anything about the killer though? Milton: I didn't see much but I did see that there was a fight on the lava pit but after that Mr. Krane went to hell! Milton: I did see they were using martial arts weapons though. As a matter of fact I saw him fighting with someone in the forest. I didn't see their face but I saw they had black hair. Investigate Forest Jones: So what did you find ? Jones: A Samurai Sword?! Well, Milton said he saw somebody fight the victim with them. Jones: I'll let you see what you get off it Examine Samurai Sword Jones: Good work now let's get these to Alex and find the owner of this sword! Analyze Fingerprints Alex: The owner of your sword is... are you prepared? Jones: Oh come on! Just tell us already! Alex: Alright! The owner of your sword is Tyler McAlister. Jones: You remember him don't you ? He's that psychopath you put away ages ago. Jones: Let's see what Tyler's got to say! Talk to Tyler McAlister Tyler: how nice to see you again! Jones: Break it off Tyler! found a katana at the murder of a stock trader Harry Krane. Tyler: I'm sorry officers but I hardly find this surprising. The man wasn't making much friends in prison as it was. Jones: Is this your sword we found? Tyler: What the? You found my sword at Mr. Krane's murder?! That cannot be! Tyler: I admit that I loathed the man but to the extent of such bloodshed? You must be mad. Chapter 2 Jones: Okay let's recap! A former prisoner we caught when you were with us in the Financial Center has been burned to death in a lava pit. Jones: And we have not one but three prisoners on the loose including him! Ramirez: Jones, you have a visitor. A certain Kate Murphy wants to talk to you. Jones: Alright Ramirez. We'll see her now. Jones: You remember Kate don't you ? Let's see what she has to say on the matter! Kate Murphy wants to see you Jones: You know about Harry Krane Kate? Kate: Oh yes! I remember him! He's the one who killed Sam when you and were in Grimsborough! Kate: But it is a shame that he went the way he did. I found this when he was about to fall to Hell! Kate: Seeing as it may help you, you may as well examine it. (After talking to Kate) Jones: And Kate's reaction is the same as Veronica's. No sympathy at all! Jones: But all regards aside, let's see what this was or rather is ! Examine Fabric Grace: That fabric you found at the crime scene comes from a tie and it seems that this tie comes from a certain you-know who. Jones: You mean... Grace: Alden Greene. Jones: What he's got to do with this is beyond me, but let's see what he has to say about Harry's death! Talk to Alden Greene Alden: Krane's dead?! Jones: Oh yes, and you're looking for more prison time! So start singing! Alden: Look Jones, I don't know what you're talking about but I can assure you that I wasn't on the scene. Jones: So, the tie belongs to somebody else? Alden: Yes, the tie you found doesn't even belong to me! It belongs to this man! Alden: And whilst you're at it, I'm sure you'll find something else right at the bottom of the pit! (After talking to Alden) Jones: Even free Alden's still as arrogant as ever! Jones: But you know he may just help us though I doubt it. And whilst we're at it we may as well talk to Ashton. Investigate Lava pit bottom Jones: A fan? What's a fan got to do with this investigation?! Jones: But who it belongs to, well I'll let you find out Examine War fan Jones: Nice work so this fan belongs to... Jones: Veronica Blade?! Jones: Veronica's just earned herself another visit. Interrogate Veronica about the war fan Jones: Right now Veronica you are looking at a prison sentence, so come clean! Veronica: Oh well, I guess there's no use denying it. Veronica: Yes, that war fan is mine. But you must understand! I never killed the man, though if I had the chance I certainly would! Interrogate Ashton Cooper about his tie on the crime scene Jones: Care to explain Ashton why your tie was at the crime scene Ashton? Asthon: Are you sure that's my tie officers? It could be anybodies. After all, ties have no tags do they? Jones: Break it off Ashton! Your tie was found on the scene of a prisoner's murder so start singing! Ashton: Think about it Jones. If your victim fought your killer and fought with weapons like samurai swords and what have you then they are likely to have scratches are they not? (After talking to Ashton) Jones: How many more goose chases are we going to be sent on?! Jones: There again, we know that Veronica uses martial arts weapons but that's it. Chapter 3 Jones: How many more goose chases are we going to be sent on?! Jones: There again, we know that Veronica uses martial arts weapons but that's it. Jones: But if she owns more we'll need to investigate her house. And whilst we're on that...Ramirez?!> Ramirez: You wanted to see me Jones? Jones: Me and are going over to Veronica's house and whilst w see if they have scratches.e are away I want you to ask each suspect whether they use martial arts weapons and/or have scratches. Ramirez: Don't worry Jones. I'll find out for you! Jones: Alright , let's go! Investigate Veronica's home '' (Before investigating) Jones: This house is grand but it sure is creepy! Jones: But if she's an escaped prisoner it's understandable as she probably wouldn't come back here. (After investigating) Jones: I've got a hunch this box and this drawer both contain more weapons. Jones: But we'll soon find out! ''Examine Box '' Jones: I was right! This box contains more samurai swords! ''Examine drawer '' Jones: So, not only does Veronica own samurai swords but she owns a great deal of other weapons! Just look at them all! Jones: All these weapons make her a prime suspect, but maybe she tried to defend the killer?! ''Arrest Veronica Blade Jones: Veronica Blade, you are under arrest! Veronica: That's impossible! I'm not your killer! Jones: A box of samurai swords and a drawer of other weapons says otherwise! Veronica: Oh well, I guess there's no use denying it. Veronica: Yes, those weapons are mine. But the last time I used them the man was alive! Jones: Even if you didn't kill him it's still an offense to defend a criminal! (Later at the station) Jones: Well, this case is going round and round in a circle! We've got no leads! Ramirez: Jones, I have Ashton at the station and he wants to speak to you! Jones: Ashton? What does he want now? Ashton wants to see you '' (After talking to Ashton) Ramirez: Jones, I have information on those who use weapons and have scratches! Ramirez: As you know, Veronica uses martial arts weapons. But so does Kate. Ramirez: Kate and Tyler both have scratches, Kate's was caused most likely by a war fan whilst Tyler's were caused by a sword. Jones: Thanks Ramirez! ''Quiz Milton about prisoner releases Milton: I'm sorry officers but I have not idea what you are talking about. Jones: Oh come on Milton! You are the director of this prison, surely you must have some idea of who stays and who goes! Milton: Alright Jones, I admit it! Yes I released those prisoners you encountered. Mr McAlister, Miss Blade and Mr Krane just being some of them. Milton: But seeing Mr. Krane's supervision was the last I saw of him, the last I saw of him was the prison grounds. Milton: I dared not go to investigate but I did see they dropped something at the grounds. Investigate Prison grounds '' ''Examine Samurai Sword '' ''Analyze Skin cells '' Grace: I analyzed those cells you got from that sword and they belong to two people... Grace: One cell comes from your victim meaning that they attacked the killer with it. Grace: And the other comes from your killer when they attacked the victim with it. Grace: And with these cells I can determine that your victim is approximately 28 years old. Jones: I believe we've got everything we need so I'll let you relive your glory days ! ''Take care of the Killer now! Jones: I must admit Kate, out of all the suspects you were the one who I suspected the least. Kate: I guess there's no use denying it. Yes, I killed Harry Krane. Jones: But the question is, why? Kate: The only verdict was vengeance. After he was sent to prison for killing Sam when was in the Financial center I wanted revenge for him. Kate: I heard he kept going on about a mysterious man who offered him refuge in Pacific Bay so I followed him here. Kate: He slowly became paranoid and as I confronted him he attacked me so I fought back! Kate: The fight escalated to a lava pit where he finally lost his grip but tried to pull me to Hell with him! But I wasn't going to go down there with him! Jones: Whilst you're alive Kate, you're still going to hell! You're under arrest. Judge Hall: Kate Murphy, you stand before this court charged with the murder of Harry Krane. How do you plead? Kate: I plead guilty, your honor. But at the lava pits it's survival of the fittest! And Krane wasn't the fittest! Kate: And I ask you this. What would you have done?! Judge Hall: That is no excuse! Judge Hall: I hereby sentence you to 20 years in jail. Case dismissed! Additional Investigation The Chief: I must congratulate you gentlemen. You saw past nostalgia and put the killer of Harry Krane behind bars! Jones: Well, has a reputation for doing it. The Chief: Quite. Whilst we're on the subject there is somebody who wants to see you . Deputy Chief Harrison: So you're I presume? Pleased to meet you. Harrison: My name is Philip Harrison and I'm the new deputy chief. Meaning when the real chief is away I'm your boss. Harrison: As you can guess, a lot has changed around Grimsborough not just in terms of the police. But also political changes have occurred one of which is that we have a new mayor. I understand you arrested the previous one? Jones: Yes, he was eventually a member of The Crimson Order and he was removed from office. Harrison: I see, so much I've missed. But all that aside the chief's told me about you and it's a pleasure to meet you but introductions aside I believe you owe somebody an apology do you not? Jones: Yes, we do. Harrison: The chief wants to get back to you as well. The Chief: Yes, I do want to see you again , we've had a call from a certain Milton Grimmes. He wants to meet you on the prison grounds. Jones: You know , now that Veronica's out of prison I feel we owe her an apology, don't you think? Jones: You've got a point . Seeing Veronica just as she's been released wouldn't be suitable. She would be too angry and not listen to us. Jones: Besides, by the time we finish with Milton I believe she will have calmed down. See what Milton Grimmes wants Milton: So glad you could make it ! I thought you would never come! Jones: Well we're here now Milton, so what do you want? Milton: I was going to release a prisoner today, and I mean a REAL prisoner. Not like Krane, no. One that has a good reason to be released. Milton: The bad news is I've lost the form to release them. I'm sure it must be on the prison grounds. Investigate Prison grounds '' ''Examine torn paper '' Jones: Well I'll be! It is a release form! Jones: Milton will be pleased he's got his release form back! ''Give the release form to Milton Grimmes '' Jones: Here's your release form Milton. Milton: Thank you ! Jones: I don't get it though. If you lost the form why wouldn't you start another? Milton: Because I was short on them! And I am not starting another form all over again! Milton: But as a thank you take these, but don't spend them all at once. ''Apologize to Veronica Blade Veronica: How dare you! What do you want now? Am I suspected of another murder?! Jones: Actually Veronica, we came to apologize. Veronica: Pah! That is easy for you to say, you are not the one who has been imprisoned! Veronica: Although, there is something you can help me with . Since I got home after you imprisoned me!, someone threw something in my house. Jones: And what was this something? Veronica: See for yourself. Investigate Veronica's home '' ''Examine piece of paper '' ''Analyze threat '' ''Explain the threat to Veronica Category:Dialogues